With You Tonight
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: He overhead the conversation and his heart is torn. His duty to stay and protect the light outweighs that of his friends. But he'll always care. He'll always love him.


_A/N: I decided fluff... Maybe a hint of more behind closed doors ;D Anyways. Never thought of them together. But I guess it's really ponging obvious. I hope you like it though :) /sorry if it's a little short OTL_

_For: The lovely Sunset Yesterday. Merry Christmas dear!_

* * *

><p>The Land of Departure is silent, as per usual now that the big test is on the cusp of tomorrow. Normally the three protege would be sparing until dark – not wanting to stop until one of them came out the winner of the endless matches. But now, the halls are silent and every one is in their rooms ready. They've said goodnight to their Master and received good wishes for the Mark of Mastery in the morning. To which each is off to bed for a good night's rest.<p>

Or rather, that should be the case.

A certain young man lies in his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling as moonlight scarcely filters in through his window. He's tucked up to his waist under the thin gray sheet and his dark eyes filled with worry. Pinching his eyes shut, he opens them a second later.

He just can't leave things as they are. He needs some form of... foundation to stand on. The last thing he needs is unsteady feelings making him falter during the examination tomorrow. And that's the only thing he needs to tell himself to make his body move. The cover is folded back as he swings his legs over the lip of the bed. He reaches for his black hair and ties it up into a high topknot. Although he does leave enough hair free to hang along the right side of his sun-kissed face. His loose beige shorts billow about his legs as he rises to his feet, quickly moving for the door.

The darkness of the corridor doesn't bother him in the slightest. Even still he takes a deep breath and shuts his bedroom door. Part of his mind hesitates but his heart it strong. He can't leave this alone. He's far too worried about the other male. Especially if his friend goes through with the plan that was discussed with their Master. That he wishes to leave if he proves himself during the Mark of Mastery.

And he just doesn't want him to leave.

The chill of the floors make his skin crawl as he runs down the hall. His bare feet smack against the floor and he tries with all his might to be more quiet. But all he can think of is getting to that room so close to his own. As he skids to a stop before the door he exhales, realizing he had been holding his breath. He briefly closes his eyes while bringing his hand up to knock.

He remembers the lonely nights – both too exhausted to speak. The memories of them lying together on the grass outside, staring up at the stars as they twinkled. One of those nights was the first. And he can almost swear it was the thirteenth night since Master brought the boy to train that the newcomer kissed him. It was passionate and almost childish. But the tinge of possessiveness that lingered on his lips made him think twice. His mind warned him of the danger. His heart told him to trust this young man. After all, Master did.

Knuckles rap against the door and a soft voice reaches out to him, to which he opens his eyes. "You can come in, Eraqus."

He slips into the room and carefully shuts the door behind him, making sure they're more than just alone together. His eyes race towards the tall, silver-haired youth by the bed dressed in stark white sheets. It's then that he sees the one he came here for. The young man standing there; only dressed in a pair of long gray pants and his flawless bronze skin.

A slender eyebrow quirks up, "Is there something you wanted?"

Eraqus shakes himself mentally, trying to draw forth his thoughts. "How did you know it was me?"

The same question he always asks.

"Because you're the only one that comes for me. Same as every other night."

"Xehanort..." Eraqus pauses. Something inside refuses to let him speak. Perhaps he's afraid of the answer. That he really does want to leave. "Are you really leaving?"

"I cannot go anywhere."

"Until tomorrow."

"Yes. Until tomorrow." Xehanort smiles softly to himself, "I suppose I'm not too surprised you overheard." The young man turns, their gazes finally breaking. "Is that all you wanted?"

Eraqus pauses and thinks. He has all of the words and none of the sentences. As if it's wrapped around his tongue which is stuck to the roof of his mouth. He just can't shake the dark feelings that tell him things will happen if Xehanort leaves. Which draws him to only one conclusion.

"No matter what happens. No matter what you do. I'll be here. Always."

He watches as Xehanort's shoulders relax and that's all he needs. That subtle queue is enough to ease his mind and let him sleep. Eraqus takes a step forward, then another. Just as he's within range, Xehanort turns and reaches for him. Those long fingers find his chin and face, bringing him forward until there's no space between them. The meeting of lips is so gentle and protective that it reminds Eraqus of the first one they ever shared.

The one beneath the starry night sky after a stalemate of training. Of needy hands and a welcoming embrace followed by kiss after kiss – to which they found themselves tangled up on the grass together. Closing his eyes, Eraqus can even hear the gentle sounds of the water behind them.

Xehanort finally pulls away and drops his hands to Eraqus' shoulders. "I'll be back. Trust me. And when I do, it'll change our lives forever. Together we can do anything."

A slight dusting of red coats both their cheeks, yet Eraqus is the one to nod and take a step back. "Good luck tomorrow." The statement is crisp yet friendly. He takes a step back, intending on leaving things where they lay.

But Xehanort won't have it. He reaches out and grabs his wrist, "Stay for tonight."

He doesn't have to wait for Eraqus to say a word, easily able to lead the latter straight for the bed. Each and every movement is silent and easy – something they've done dozens of times before. They lie down on the bed under the dim lighting. However, Eraqus faces the wall and keeps his back to Xehanort; perfectly content with just being near him one last time. Xehanort moves close and drapes an arm over Eraqus' side, placing his hand over Eraqus'.

Those lips of his draw close and hover over Eraqus' ear, hot breath ghosting over it. "Is this all?"

Even if he hadn't've asked, the chills that make Eraqus shudder still would have appeared. All of the blood runs up to his ears and then quickly returns south. He begins to roll over onto his back and Xehanort lets him. Xehanort straddles him and leans close, their lips ghosting across each other. It's alluring and so hard to resist.

But Eraqus isn't one to give in.

Xehanort leans even further down and presses their cheeks together, his words lingering in Eraqus' mind even as they kiss once more. Followed by one, two, and three.

"I won't let you leave that easily."


End file.
